Patient blood chemistry and monitoring of patient blood chemistry are important diagnostic tools in patient care. For example, the measurement of blood analytes and parameters often give much needed patient information in the proper amounts and time periods over which to administer a drug. Blood analytes and parameters tend to change frequently, however, especially in the case of a patient under continual treatment, thus making the measurement process tedious, frequent, and difficult to manage.
Blood glucose levels must be maintained within a narrow range (about 3.5-6.5 mM). Glucose levels lower than this range (hypoglycemia) may lead to mental confusion, coma, or death. High glucose levels (hyperglycemia) have been linked to severe complications, including kidney damage, neural damage, and blindness.
Conventional glucose measurement techniques require lancing a convenient part of the body (normally a fingertip) with a lancet, milking the finger to produce a drop of blood, and depositing the drop of blood on a measurement device (such as an glucose testing strip). This lancing method is both painful and inconvenient for the patient. The pain and inconvenience has additional and more serious implications of noncompliance. Patients generally avoid maintaining the recommended regimen of blood glucose measurement and thereby run the risk of improper glucose levels and consequent harmful effects.
The conventional Point-of-Care (POC) techniques for diagnostic blood testing are routinely performed manually at the bedside using a small sample of blood.
SureStep® Technology, developed by Lifescan, is one example of a conventional Point-of-Care diagnostic system. The SureStep® Technology, in its basic form allows for simple, single button testing, quick results, blood sample confirmation, and test memory. In operation, the SureStep® Point-of-Care system employs three critical steps for performance. In a first step, the blood sample is applied to the test strip. The blood sample is deposited on an absorbent pad, which is touchable and promotes quick, convenient, and safe sample application. In addition, blood is retained and not transferred to other surfaces. The sample then flows one way through the porous pad to the reagent membrane, where the reaction occurs. The reagent membrane is employed to filter out red blood cells while allowing plasma to move through. In a second step, the glucose reacts with the reagents in the test strip. Glucose in the sample is oxidized by glucose oxidase (GO) in the presence of atmospheric oxygen, forming hydrogen peroxide (H2O2). H2O2 reacts with indicator dyes using horseradish peroxidase (HRP), forming a chromophore or light-absorbing dye. The intensity of color formed at the end of the reaction is proportional to the glucose present in the sample.
In a third step, the blood glucose concentration is measured with SureStep® meters. Reflectance photometry quantifies the intensity of the colored product generated by the enzymatic reaction. The colored product absorbs the light—the more glucose in a sample (and thus the more colored product on a test strip), the less reflected light. A detector captures the reflected light, converts it into an electronic signal, and translates it into a corresponding glucose concentration. The system is calibrated to give plasma glucose values.
Prior art devices have conventionally focused upon manually obtaining blood samples from in-dwelling catheters. Such catheters may be placed in venous or arterial vessels, centrally or peripherally. For example, Edwards LifeSciences' VAMP Plus Closed Blood Sampling System provides a safe method for the withdrawal of blood samples from pressure monitoring lines. The blood sampling system is designed for use with disposable and reusable pressure transducers and for connection to central line catheters, venous, and arterial catheters where the system can be flushed clear after sampling. The blood sampling system mentioned above, however, is for use only on patients requiring periodic manual withdrawal of blood samples from arterial and central line catheters that are attached to pressure monitoring lines.
The VAMP Plus design provides a needleless blood sampling system, employing a blunt cannula for drawing of blood samples. In addition, a self-sealing port reduces the risk of infection. The VAMP Plus system employs a large reservoir with two sample sites. Two methods may be used to draw a blood sample in the VAMP Plus Blood Sampling System. The first method, the syringe method for drawing blood samples, first requires that the VAMP Plus is prepared for drawing a blood sample by drawing a clearing volume (preferred methods provided in the literature). To draw a blood sample, it is recommended that a preassembled packaged VAMP NeedleLess cannula and syringe is used. Then, the syringe plunger should be depressed to the bottom of the syringe barrel. The cannula is then pushed into the sampling site. The blood sample is then drawn into the syringe. A Blood Transfer Unit is then employed to transfer the blood sample from the syringe to the vacuum tubes.
The second method allows for a direct draw of blood samples. Again, the VAMP Plus is first prepared for drawing a blood sample by drawing a clearing volume. To draw a blood sample, the VAMP Direct Draw Unit is employed. The cannula of the Direct Draw Unit is pushed into the sampling site. The selected vacuum tube is inserted into the open end of the Direct Draw Unit and the vacuum tube is filled to the desired volume.
The abovementioned prior art systems, however, have numerous disadvantages. In particular, manually obtaining blood samples from in-dwelling catheters tends to be cumbersome for the patient and healthcare providers.
In the light of above described disadvantages, there is a need for improved methods and systems that can provide comprehensive blood parameter testing.
What is also needed is a programmable, automated system and method for obtaining blood samples for testing certain blood parameters and data management of measurement results, thus avoiding human recording errors and providing for central data analysis and monitoring.
In addition, what is needed are systems, methods, and apparatuses for enabling fluid sampling in automated blood parameter testing systems.
More specifically, what is needed are fluid sampling interface apparatuses and methods for using such apparatuses with automated blood parameter testing systems.